World Jump
by Penny W. Lakshmi
Summary: 13 year old Dhaanya Lakshmi goes on an adventure she'll never forget.Look through her eyes as she experiences new happiness and pain and also meet new friends from another world Gravity Falls, and also see her past in the Land of Ooo and with Xehanort. It's gonna be a hell of a dream, or adventure, for this girl!
1. Chapter 1: The haunting memories

_Chapter 1: The haunting memories_

12 May, 2014.

My name is Dhaanya and I live in Malaysia, where I wish I wasn't in. People think I'm the craziest girl who braids my hair all the time in school but I'm okay with it. I'm going to be 13 years old two days later. Well I don't see anything special about it, although I'm going to hang out with my friends at McDonalds the next day and at least that's exciting. We were all just spending our time talking about it at school. The get-together was actually because my friends' birthday was on that day. The day before my birthday. At least it's a good birthday-anniversary gift; I think that's what it's called. My parents say it's okay to go, maybe it's because I said it was a birthday party instead. The next day, I expected it all to go well, guess I thought wrong today.

I got off the car and was heading straight into the restaurant until I realized my father was following me. _Bullshit… _was the thought that repeated in my mind like for infinity. So we went in and found an epic surprise. No human I knew was there! So we had a seat and waited for only a minute and my father was already having a look which looked like as if we've been there for an hour. "Do you have your friends' number?" he asked, having that fucked up frown. Well I only blame myself on this part, for I didn't have her number. Not even one freaking friend. But if he just waited for a few extra minutes, there would be no threatening in front of other people, no tight pain in my chest, no grounding me for a year for the difference between a birthday party and a get-together, and no mourning and cursing at myself for one whole day. What a great birthday-anniversary gift (I think).

The next day was my birthday, and when everyone just realized this (well I just moved into the school on that particular year) they started to sing the birthday song. At least that sort of cheered me up. But the fact that yesterday was terrible made me feel sad. When I asked why the hell they didn't show up, they just said that they came late. Five minutes late. Well that pissed me of instead of calming my curiosity down. "What the hell is that supposed to mean!?" I snapped back, furious. I can't say it was their fault but seeing their faces so relaxed when I experienced so much pain in my heart the day before really made my temperature rise like hell. My eyes started to water as I recalled the day before. It hurt real badly. Then they finally realized what hell of a torture I went through. At this point I wanted to die. I was so desperate to die. Like really desperate. During a free lesson, I started drawing a girl who was crying and falling down, being watched by a thousand eyes and breaking into pieces like a china doll. That girl was me, actually. My friends say my drawings are unique but I don't see anything special about them, although sometimes it cheers me up. After I have gone through the torture of school, I was mounting up the car and going back to main hell: my house. We were quite silent when I came back. I didn't get to continue my favorite TV series because I was '_grounded_'. Oh curse that grounded shit thing.

Didn't feel like doing my homework. I felt like this every time. So I don't do it on that particular day, I'll usually do it the next morning for luckily I'm in the afternoon school. I wore my favorite pajamas: A normal shirt with a lotus pattern on it with loose pajama-like pants. The top was light blue with the lotus being white and pink while my PJ pants were checked dark blue and black pants. I liked it real much. I tied my hair into a normal ponytail. I usually tie it like that whenever I felt lazy. When my sisters were finally in bed I switched off the lights and jumped on my side of the bed. It felt annoying because my childish second _eldest_ sister was sleeping beside me, and she loves pushing me off my bed. What a pain in the ass. The memories from the day before were still haunting me. I mean why am I not allowed to go and hang out with friends? I'm already 13 this year! Just because my first eldest sister didn't go out shopping with friends when she was 13 and only towards 15 years old doesn't mean I have to end up the same! Just because she didn't have Facebook when she was 13 and only after 15 doesn't mean I have to end up the same too! I was so mad with the Facebook part that a few days before this I managed to get my own Facebook account. Luckily no one noticed that. I was trying to get info on the internet on how to go to other worlds, no luck. Not that I expected it but that the hope of getting a result was destroyed.

_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA! _I heard someone laughing like mad. I felt confused. Where was I? Then I realized I was engulfed in darkness. All this time I didn't realize I was crying a storm. My tears were rising up to nowhere. That's when I realized I was actually falling down, lower and lower, deeper and deeper. I kept on crying until I started breaking. Breaking into pieces like I was a china doll. But I didn't seem to care at all. I looked all around me and saw that there were eyes watching me fall down. It seemed like as if there was no end. When I looked up, I saw a black dot outlined by a white light. At first it looked harmless, until that dot got bigger and clearer. Now it didn't seem to be a dot, more like a creature. A deadly creature aiming for my heart. '_Please do come and put an end to my misery'_ I thought to myself. But I felt myself turning around and I slowly landed on my feet. I looked back up to see if the creature was there, but it wasn't anymore. I panicked. The place was so cramped up I couldn't breathe well. I took a step extra and a bright light came from under my foot. I had to cover my eyes from the blinding light as it was getting bigger. I found myself standing on blue colored stained glass. I wasn't able to differentiate whether it was a dream or not, for I saw a sleeping version of myself (which was the only person with my original colors) with some other people in each circle on the stained glass and I think it's going to be a long list. The circles around me where a boy with a pine tree cap, a cheerful looking girl with a shooting star sweater, a grumpy old man, a 15 year old boy with spikey hair and a hot looking 16 year old boy with long hair. There were circles on the border too. A 15 year old teenage girl with round eyes, a chubby man with a question mark on his shirt and cap, another chubby boy with a star on his shirt, a lady with a weird gem on her forehead, another lady with an afro (I guess), a girl with a whip in her hand, an emo teenage guy and what surprised me was seeing my old friends from an old dream, Finn, Jake, Ice King, Princess Bubblegum and Marceline.

_**Long time no see Dhaanya….**_ A voice came out. I looked around to see where it came from but couldn't find where. "Where and who the hell are you!?" I shouted out. _**Aww, don't tell me you forgot all about me Dhaanya Lakshmi… After all we've been through….**_ it said again right behind me. I shrieked and jumped away from that place and strained my eyes to see who it was, but that idiot was hiding in the shadows. _**Aww man... Guess you ARE very forgetful. It's me, Xehanort.**_ "I haven't heard of a clown named…..whatever you said, in my life before!" I shouted back, making sure this guy just got the wrong person to annoy. But as he stepped out of the shadows, my eyes widened, out of shock and anger. "You son of an idiot…" I said back, for what he did in that same old dream with Finn and Jake was unforgivable. I could still hear their haunting screams of help. My head ached, still thinking of them. I screamed out of anger and pain. Without realizing it, I put my hand to my chest and pulled out a weapon and charged at him, but he managed to dodge the attack. That's when I just realized, I actually pulled out a weapon from my chest. It kind of looked like a key. Just that there were two crescent moons on it, one was on top with the crescents' ends connected to the handle, and one on the bottom, with its ends sticking out for a painful attack. There were even hearts on the thing, which made it look sweet. I looked at my chest to see if there was a hole in it, but luckily, there wasn't. Even Xehanort looked astonish. But a smile slowly grew on his face. _**I guess the 'Wielder of the Hearts' still exists. Sorry but I can't go easy on you this time….**_ He said, but I wanted to ignore it. I was about to attack him but what stopped me was the fact that his smile grew wider and wider, almost reaching his ears. He spread his hands out, as if someone wanted to hug him. _Sorry bitch but that is not gonna happen,_ I thought. But his face started to change into some weird thing; his hands started growing feathers, his lower body slowly combining together. He was growing bigger and bigger and bigger. I had to look up to see that thing he has become.

His head and wings were from an owl, while the lower body became the end of a snake. His body was black and purplish except for his eyes which were bright yellow. I really wished I got shrinking magic, but that didn't happen. I saw a flight of stairs forming behind him, leading to another panel. And now running was my only option. I ran as fast as I could towards those stairs while dodging that 'things' attack. I ran up the stairs, making it hard for him to climb it up. "Ha-ha! In your face! Too bad your body is half snake half….." I stopped for the second thing he was made me worry. He flew up and came to the center of that circle. I ran back towards the stairs but found it was missing. I looked back at that thing and it was ready to put an end to me. But I'm not gonna let that happen. I know that I said that I wanted to die, but not like this! I ran towards him and sliced and diced him, but it wasn't much effect. He shot out some weird laser thing from his eyes and almost fried me. His tail was used to swipe the whole floor and that I couldn't really dodge, but I did once or twice._ That's it for you now!_ I thought to myself as I aimed for his heart. I got that idea from that dot creature. Once I put my weapon right into his heart, he screamed so loud I thought I might go deaf. I was still hanging on to the weapon which was stuck on his chest. His heart started glowing, which spread through his body and glowed like a firefly. I covered my eyes from the glow. Then he slowly disappeared piece by piece, which actually reminded about me breaking into pieces. I haven't even realized that I was healed perfectly. I looked down on this circle and it was exactly like the first one, just that this one was orange instead of blue.

I saw another fleet of stairs forming towards another panel. I felt really excited when it appeared. I ran up and saw that same huge circle, but now it was green. I saw a door at the other end of the circle. I ran towards it and suddenly, the ground started shaking. That's when that Xehanort owl-snake thing came back. I shrieked at the sight of it. The door was still waiting for me, I just knew it. I thought that if I get to the door, I can escape that thing. _**Don't think you can run away!**_ I heard him shout out, but I paid no attention. He shot that laser thing again, but luckily he missed. But when I was just a meter away, he swung his snake tail and made me fall right on my face. I got back up and continued running. I finally got to the door. But before I could open it, I saw him standing right behind me. His eyes were ready to shoot the laser. I opened the door and saw a really bright light coming out. But one step next and I got toast, even though I was in the door already.

"Gyaaahh!" I screamed my head off, still shaking. I heard a muffled voice saying, "Dhaanya, go back to sleep. It's just a bad dream." Then I realized it was just my first eldest sister. I slapped myself hard to see whether it was a dream or not. Nothing much happened, except for the fact my face started to feel a great amount of pain. I went downstairs to go drink some milk to cool me down. I still felt bad though. _Why didn't I use that weapon in the 'Land of Ooo'…?_ I thought to myself. I went to the fridge, grabbed the milk carton, poured the milk in a cup and drank it all. I tied my hair to a braid again, just making it look nice. As I went up the first few steps of the stairs, someone grabbed my mouth and held me tight, making sure I don't escape. I tried to scream but I couldn't. I stepped on his foot and elbowed him in the gut which made him let go for a second. I managed to see his face and boy I felt so fed up when I did. That bastard Xehanort will never let me be, now will he? I tried to grab that heart weapon but it didn't work. Guess it never works in reality (duh). He pulled me into this weird portal which looked like a warp hole. I double elbowed him and tried to get out but the portal closed. So I punched him in the face and ran away from him and even deeper into the portal. I looked back and saw him chasing me. I ran further and further in but ended up nowhere. I thought I might never escape him for I was getting tired so I just tried to think of a safe place to be in. I had to go somewhere unknown, somewhere secluded, like a middle-of-nowhere place. Tears started to form in my eyes for I was freaking scared. Xehanort was still behind me. But I still remember the pine tree boy and the girl with the shooting star. I even remembered the grumpy old man with his weird fez. The thought of them actually made me feel like I was home. I felt warm and I think I was disappearing. I looked back at Xehanort and he looked quite surprised. I don't think he planned this for me…

Dipper and Mabel were watching 'Tiger Fist' before going to bed. "Go, go Tiger Fist!" Dipper and Mabel shouted out, "Kids! Please keep it down! I'm trying to sleep here," said a sleepy Stan. Then the ground started to rumble slowly, and then it went on faster. "Mabel, what the hell is going on?!" Dipper yelled out. "How the hell am I supposed to know genius?!" she yelled back. After a few seconds the ground stopped moving. "Guess it was a mini earthquake" Dipper said, while adjusting himself back on the sofa. But a bright light came from the sofa. "Mabel, what-" "Don't ask me again doofus!" she snapped back. Then the light began growing bigger and bigger, making Dipper and Mabel cover their eyes. Then finally, I appeared. I was slowly opening my eyes to see two shocked 14 year old kids. "Who the hell are you?" Dipper asked. "Hey, I wanted to say that," Mabel said. I gave a small giggle at the face she was giving. Then I remembered the pine tree and the shooting star people. It was them! "I've seen you before. But my name is Dhaanya, by the way," I said politely. "I'm Mabel Pines and this dork here is Dipper Pines," said Mabel making Dipper give an annoyed face. "How did you get here though?" Dipper asked while helping me up. "I don't know. All I know is that I was running away from Xehanort and thought of a safe place to hide. He tried to kidnap me!" "Oh my, that's awful! But who's Xehanort? And what do you mean by 'you've seen us before'? And also I like your pajamas" Mabel said. I looked down at my lotus pajamas and I started to blush a little. "What I meant is that I've seen you in a dream, and I wish I could really remember everything," I said as the memories from that dream were flashing through my head, most of it missing. Dipper and Mabel exchanged glances and turned back to me, concerned. "Are you from another world? For this Xehanort guy doesn't sound like a guy from here" Dipper said "Well, depends where I am, so where am I? And please do slap me to make sure this is just another crazy dream" I asked. I hoped it was just a dream for I don't want another world gone into darkness. Before getting an answer, Mabel smacked me on the face, fortunately not too hard. Dipper and I stared at her. "What? She literally asked for it. Literally!" said Mabel.

Dipper looked at me and shouted out "If you really don't know where you are, then…..Welcome to Gravity falls! A town in Oregon where anything is freaking possible!" "Kids! I told you to shut up!" shouted out an old man. "Oh, I almost forgot! That grumpy guy's name is Stan. We'll tell him everything later." said Mabel. "Does he wear a fez?" I asked, for if he did, there's something I missed out. "Yes, he does. How did you know?" Dipper asked. There was a sudden crash somewhere. "That came from the kitchen," said Mabel, grabbing a nearby baseball bat. Suddenly, a pig came running towards me and jumped on me. "Waddles! There you are! I've been looking for you everywhere" exclaimed Mabel. Then that same chubby guy with a question mark on his shirt and cap came out. "Found the pig, Mabel! Who's this girl" he asked. Dipper cleared his throat introduced me to this guy. "Um Dhaanya, this is Soos. Soos, this is Dhaanya". At this point people who I didn't know were coming in my life one by one and even I don't know why, but I actually passed out. "Is she the type to pass out all the time?" Soos asked. Dipper and Mabel shrugged.

**Authors note: I do not own Gravity Falls, Adventure Time, Steven Universe and Kingdom Hearts. The chapters will only be coming out once in two or three weeks for where I am, there is no summer holiday and I'm very busy. I'm only 13 and this is my first story, so there might be some glitches here and there. Enjoy and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: It started fading away

_Chapter 2: It started fading away_

I felt so weird suddenly. Was I going insane? I didn't feel good. I wanted to puke. I looked around me, and I found myself in a cab. A cab that was driving in the streets of New York and which also felt cramped up. On my right were Finn, Jake, Marceline, and Princess Bubblegum while Ice King was sitting at the front. They were asleep, but they looked more than just asleep. Finn was leaning on me, which made me blush. But he felt cold, like super cold. I checked the others, and even they were freezing cold too. I tried to wake up Ice King to ask whether he froze them, but he didn't wake up. I tried to look at the cab drivers' face but he was covering it. "Excuse me, Mr. Cab Driver, could you please tell me where we're going?" I asked. He turned his head 180 degrees and stared at me right through my eyes. That was a creepy sight to see. Now I was slowly losing my body temperature, just like Finn and the rest. That's when a scary thought came to my mind. _Am I gonna die? And are Finn and the rest dead too?!_ I looked at them in shock. I turned to see the cab driver and I saw that same freaking smirk on that same bastards face. But he only had one eye on his face, wearing a top hat and a bowtie. _**I'm taking you to your destined destination, obviously. To your death!**_ Xehanort yelled at my face, but he had a more high-pitched echo voice. I was so scared and felt so cold (even though there was no A/C). And he rammed into a car which was in front of us and I thought I was gonna die. But actually, I didn't. I looked out of my door window and saw a speeding lorry coming my way. THIS was how I was going to die….

I opened my eyes. I was in a shack. It was the same place I was in the day before. I didn't know why but, I wasn't able to scream my head off from that horrible lorry death. I looked around myself, slowly taking in the peaceful early morning scene. I found myself on the sofa, with a blanket stuck to my foot. "Good morning. Had a bad dream? I could tell you kind of did, with the kicking and all" Dipper greeted. He brought a plate with some pancakes and gave it to me. "Good morning to you too and thanks" I said. "Stan knows about you now. He asked whether you had a place to stay in but we said no, obviously. So he decided to let you stay but-" "In return help him in the Mystery Shack" Mabel cut in, while I was stuffing the pancakes into my mouth. What could I say? I was freaking hungry. "Mabel! I thought you said you were gonna sleep a bit longer," Dipper yelled. "And you said the same too! And I was gonna make the pancakes!" Mabel yelled back. I guess they were planning to sneak in to see me. "So Dhaanya, do you know how to go back to your original world?" Dipper asked. "No and I don't want to go back. And I think you're the first person to remember my name" I stated. "Hey! I remembered your name too you know!" Mabel shouted out. I gave a small giggle. They were actually really nice people.

"So, what am I supposed to do in the Mystery Shack?" I asked. "I don't know. We'll ask Stan, follow me!" Dipper said. I finished my pancakes and followed him. All this while I thought the Mystery Shack was some other place, but it was actually the same shack I was in. "The Mystery Shack is part of your home? This is awesome" I said with a smile. I saw an old man sitting behind the counter and counting money. _Must be a stingy grumpy old man…_ I thought to myself as he still continued counting his money. And turns out I was right. "Good morning Stan. Here's the new girl." Mabel greeted. "Oh sup dude!" greeted Soos "If this was a 'good' morning, I still would have been in bed. And later we'll be going to the mini mart to get some groceries, and maybe even bring the kid along and show her around. I don't want anyone using the excuse of looking for her to escape. You'll be on part time counter duty, then maybe you can clean up here and there, there's actually more than enough lazy people working here already" He replied. I looked down at myself. I actually didn't realize that I was still wearing pajamas. "But I can't go around shopping in PJ's" I added. "Don't fret. Borrow Dipper's old shorts and keep that shirt on and you'll be fine" Stan said. That's when a 17 year old teenage girl came in. Even she was from that circle which was from the dream I had that day! I looked at Dipper and the first thing I realized changed on him was the color of his face. From normal skin color to super-blush-red color. And that's when I found out he liked her.

"Hey Dip, Mabel, Soos...is this the new kid you were talking about Mr. Pines?" she asked. "Uh, y-yeah. Err Dhaanya, this is Wendy, and Wendy well, Dhaanya" Dipper said, still glowing red. "Sup kid! Nice to meet you! And also, are you really gonna work in those PJ's?" She asked while Stan got off the counter and headed towards the door. "Dipper, give the kid some old pair of shorts or whatever there is and Wendy, Soos, take care of the shack while me Dipper, Mabel and the new kid are out." Stan told them. I went towards Dipper and whispered to him whether we should tell Wendy about me and he nodded. But before he could say anything, Mabel yelled out "Fun fact about the new girl, she's from another world!" Wendy eyes widened at first, and then suddenly burst out laughing. "Hahaha! Mabel, you still have your weird sense of humor! She does look new here but it's not like as if she really is from another world…..right?" Wendy said as her smile slowly faded away. Dipper and I exchanged looks and turned back to Wendy. Her eyes widened as she looked at Mabel, then to Dipper, then to me and back to Dipper. "Oh god, are you sure she's not an alien?" she asked. "100% confirmed not" Mabel replied.

Dipper led me to his room he shared with Mabel which was actually an attic. He reached a shabby looking drawer and pulled out a pair of shorts. "Well, here you go. You can use the old staff room for the time being though."

"Thanks Dipper. Not only for the pair of shorts but for making me feel at home" I said

"No problem. The whole shack had this sudden aura of excitement ever since you came over actually, so I should thank you too. We've never had that exciting feeling for a long time"

As we got out of the car, Mabel was still chattering on about her adventures with Dipper in Gravity Falls. I envied them for they had awesome adventures when they were 12 years old. All I had was a realistic nightmare about me losing my close friends, but thinking about it, I don't think it was any normal realistic dream.

"Okay, I don't want to waste time looking for things so Mabel, you take the new girl along with you and buy the stuff on this list. Dipper, you're with me" said Stan as he gave Mabel the list of things. As we entered the mart and started loading things in the trolley, I noticed a blond haired guy, just staring at me whenever he had the chance. I managed to see his name tag and all I saw was the name 'Bill'. Whenever he was around there was an intense aura, like as if I'm being pushed down. But after a while, he was nowhere to be seen. A few minutes later, I felt like as if gravity started rising on me, trying to push me down. Quite the opposite of what the town was named. Everything slowly turned black and white and I finally found that blond head guy. Everything around me was frozen, like as if time stopped. Complete black and white everywhere. The blond guy's body slowly changed into a 2-d yellow triangular pyramid with only one eye.He had a top hat on and a bow tie too.__

_**Hello there Dhaanya! Wow, hasn't this place changed a lot! Oh yeah, I'm Bill Cipher, beware of Xehanort, blah, blah, blah. He is kind of invading your personal privacy now. And he's always gonna try to get rid of you, even in your dreams, and take over the world. It's quite stupid of him to try and kill you in your dreams, though. Ha-ha! I'm telling you this because he's in my way. I have my own plans and yeah, his work is stopping me. And just two reminders, this whole rollercoaster is just the beginning and also, use your freaking, stupid 'weapon' to fight. Remember; REALITY IS AN ILLUSION, THE UNIVERSE… ah that quote just got boring. Remind me to change it. BYE!**_ And he didn't even let me say a word. Everything slowly went back to its normal state. The color came back, everyone moved around, but they looked like as if nothing happened. Mabel glanced over at me with a smiling face and said "Whoa, Dhaanya, you look like as if you've drank too much coffee. And you're shaking all over! You saw a ghost or something?" Thinking about it, she was actually completely right. But except for the coffee part.

After we've finished gathering the things in our list,__Mabel went to the snack shelf and before she could exclaim in surprise, a boy behind her charged towards the shelf and shouted out "COOKIE CAT! I thought I'd never see you again! Pearl, can we buy it, PLEASE!?" he looked so familiar, same goes with the three ladies that were following him. I tried to recall but those memories only came in flashes. Then it finally occurred to my head that those four are also from my old dream._ 15 down and maybe a few more to go,_ I thought to myself. "Okay, just calm down Steven! We're gonna buy this thing and continue with our mission, got it?" said that Pearl person. Her name really fits her well for that pearl on her forehead. There was another lady who was purple in color caught sight of me staring at them. I looked away, trying to make it look like as if I didn't look at them at all. They took their 'Cookie cat' snack and headed to the counter. I wondered how no one (including myself) was surprised by how they looked like. "Come Dhaanya, leads head to the counter and wait for Stan there" Mabel said as she put in packets of 'Cookie cats' in the trolley.

When we reached the counter, we saw Dipper and Stan waiting there. "Well that took you long enough. Come on, I want to head to the shack before Wendy and Soos make a war zone out of it" Stan said. We paid for the things and headed for the car. Before we even entered it, I heard a screeching sound coming from the forest. There was silence at first. Dipper, Mabel, and I looked at each other and then back to the forest. Suddenly, that same fucking gigantic snake-owl immerged from the forest and landed a few feet in front of me. I got worried; I felt my heart beating at rapid speed. I didn't want anyone hurt again. But then I saw those three ladies standing between me and the monster. "Amethyst, please do keep an eye on Steven. I don't want to miss another Heartless" said the afro lady with big fists, and then charged to the monster.

"And I almost thought the creatures in this town weren't gonna show up anymore" said Dipper as the fist lady and the Pearl lady started fighting it. _These people are magical superheroes?_ I thought to myself as they continued fighting. "Come on kids! Put your big butts in the car! We're not gonna be involved in this shit, I'll say" yelled Stan from inside the car. But I didn't want to let those people fight that thing alone. "Garnet, this thing might be actually wearing a shield! Maybe that's why we can't finish it off," yelled out Pearl. "Move it people! Leave this to a professional gem here!" yelled out the purple lady and pulled out her whip and started attacking. But nothing happened. The reminder that the Bill guy told me was still lingering in my mind. '_Use your freaking, stupid weapon!'_ and I finally knew how to help.

"Dhaanya, come on! We got to get outta here before we even die!" Dipper yelled out to me, but I didn't really listen. I calmed myself down and did what I did to get my weapon in that old dream. And surprisingly, it worked. I looked over at Stan and saw his mouth wide open and his eyes looked like as if they were gonna explode. Same went with Dipper and Mabel's faces. "Um, guys, I think it's best if you go back first. I'll catch up with you later" I said. Within half a second Stan drove off, leaving Dipper and Mabel screaming "Good Luck!" from the car. I turned back to the superhero ladies and they looked worn out.

"Guys! Are you alright?" said the boy, concerned. "Well what do you think, Steven!?" yelled the purple lady. Then suddenly, that owl-thing grabbed the boy by the leg with its snake-like tail and tossed him in the air, ready to gobble him up. "STEVEN!" yelled out those three ladies. But I managed to save him by attacking that creature, making him crash into the forest. I looked all around for the boy but instead I found him slowly falling down while being inside a pink bubble, then it popped when he landed. That creature came back, pissed off. _Time to put an end to your shit work_ I thought to myself as he came closer. I felt my weapon moving all around, like as if it was out of control. Finally I aimed at the owl-thing and a ball of white fire-like thing was coming at the end of my weapon and it shot straight to the things chest, leaving a hole in it. It suddenly froze there, didn't move an inch at all. A gem-like heart came out of it floating to the sky. And before the heart vanished, the big first lady jumped and put the heart in a bubble and made it disappear.

Mabel, Dipper and Stan ran back into the shack panting like mad. "Whoa, you guys had a race from the mart or something? Or are you just running away from the police?" Wendy asked. Soos suddenly burst out from the living room "Dudes, there's a crazy monster in front of the mart! And we also saw three weird women fighting it! Mr. Pines, did you see it?" Soos said, panting heavily. Wendy looked back at the group with wide eyes. "Wendy, now I'm not so sure whether Dhaanya is an alien or not..." Mabel said. Wendy jumped back in shock.

Everything was clear now. That thing is now of my back and the only thing I needed to be clear with was the people who were fighting that thing too. The boy jumped in front of me and his face was filled with excitement. "Wow! How did you defeat that thing?! Even we couldn't defeat it! Oh and my name is Steven" he said as those ladies were coming. "This is Garnet, Amethyst and this is Pearl" Steven introduced me to them. "I've never expected to see a Wielder of Hearts here, only keyblade wielders. But a pleasure to meet you kid" Garnet said. I felt relieved because now I didn't have to refer them as 'the ladies'. "Nice to meet you dude! What's your name?" Amethyst asked. "Um, I'm Dhaanya, nice to meet you too" I replied. "God where are those two jerks? We fight a monster for more than…. maybe like four to five minutes but they're still late!" Pearl complained. "Which two people?" I asked. "Oh yeah, they are the keyblade wielders we were actually waiting for. They're names are Sora and Riku. Those two will never take things seriously!" Pearl yelled out of anger. I still felt left out on what things were going on. "Could you please tell me everything?" I asked, as polite as I could.

Mabel and Dipper were walking up and down in their room, trying to figure out what was going on. "But why didn't she tell us about her…power thing?" Dipper asked. "Maybe she did it to protect us. You know, the cliché thing…" Mabel said. Dipper still looked shocked. Then he suddenly started scavenging the room. "What the heck are you looking for?" Mabel asked. "The journal….where is it?! Fucking journal…" Dipper said under his breath. "Hey! Watch your language mister!" Mabel yelled at him. The Mystery Shack door suddenly opened.

Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Steven and I came in through the Mystery Shack door and found that no one was there. "Um, could you guys stay here for a moment?" I asked as I entered the living room. "Of course we should" murmured Amethyst. As I entered the living room, I saw Stan, Wendy and Soos in front of the TV with their eyes glued to it. "Uh, guys, are you alright?" I asked, shaking all over for their zombie-like looks. Then they all turned to me at the same time which made me jump back. At that time Dipper and Mabel came downstairs, giving me some relief. "YOU MANAGED TO DEFEAT THAT MONSTER!" they all yelled. "Well yeah but with some help, duh" I replied. "I still don't understand anything" Dipper said while resting his head on his hand. "Don't worry; I got some people to explain something. Even I'm lost"

As we entered the shack, we caught Amethyst stuffing ice-cream in her face while Pearl was trying to stop her but failed. There was a short pause. "You're gonna pay for that you know" Stan said sternly. "Yearf'-we nrowf" Amethyst said with her mouth full, which probably meant 'Yes we know'. "Could you at least tell us what the heck that thing was?" Dipper asked. "Well that's why we're here. That thing was a Heartless, a creature that is born without a heart. Surprisingly, the usual amount of Heartless that appears here, which is very seldom, grew almost a million times more. That might be because Xehanort is trying to kill your friend here, who is a Wielder of Hearts" Garnet said. That's when two teenage boys suddenly burst in the room. "Sora! Riku! God, you finally appeared!" Pearl exclaimed. "We'd thought we could make a special entrance, Pearl! Oh and I'm Sora, that jerk is Riku and this whole group looks blank" Sora said as Riku punched his shoulder. We all stared at them while Steven and Amethyst continued eating the ice-cream. Garnet continued "Well these two are Keyblade wielders, strong but not as strong as Dhaanya, who is, well, a Wielder of Hearts. People like her are rare to find". I blushed a little as she said I was very strong. "Well why does….whatever his name is, want to kill Dhaanya?" Mabel asked. "That is because she is in his way to take over every world in the universe" Pearl added in. "Well, I think that's enough info for today and also that's gonna be 50 dollars for each popsicle you ate" Stan said as he headed to the living room.

"Uh, are we even needed here now?" Riku asked looking all over the place. "Oh yeah, Sora, Riku, this is Dhaanya. Dhaanya, well, Riku and Sora" Steven introduced me to them as they gave cheerful smiles. "Steven, we have to go back home to Beach City now" Pearl said. "Aww but I hardly got to hang out with them properly" Steven said with a sulky face. "HEY! Maybe we can all go out to the diner! Not a high class place but still a nice place to hang around" Mabel shouted out. Surprisingly, everyone agreed.

When we entered the diner, I noticed a gloomy 17 year old teenage guy just staring at us. No one noticed it though. The diner was quite empty, only us and that teenage guy. "Eleven sets of that pancake special, Susan" Wendy ordered. We had loads of fun, although we only had pancakes and chatted on. I never talked and laughed like this with my family and friends. It's like as if the haunting memories started fading away. But still no one noticed that teenage guy.

Suddenly, the ground started to shake a little. Then it became worst. Plates and cups were breaking all around and the place was about to fall apart. Then there was an abrupt stop. We looked all around us and boy, wasn't that place a mess. Within a second, something suddenly came out from the ground at the center of the diner. Everyone ran out and saw the most horrifying sight. There was a gigantic earth-toned dragon with three heads, one eye on each head. We all panicked crazy. But there was someone on its back. He managed to stab it, making it screech so loud. And it disappeared in a poof. "Not a Heartless, just a regular deadly Earth Dragon" said Pearl. I still couldn't believe my eyes. A dog came out and high-fived the boy "Awesome dude! Another one down" he said. We managed to get their attention. Their eyes widened as they saw me, and I obviously knew why. "Finn? Jake? Is that really you?" was all I could say. "Now people are gonna think I'm Macklemore because I'm like; what, what, what, what?" Mabel said while laughing.

**Authors note: I'm very, very, very sorry I added the chapter late. You know, no summer in Malaysia and I'm not really allowed to use the laptop most of the time nowadays. There 'might' be a flashback about on the next chapter though. Even I'm not sure! Enjoy and PLEASE review! **


	3. Chapter 3: Flashback

_Chapter 3: Then a Flashback…_

_October 1, 2013_

I woke up slowly, things were looking so blur. I didn't really understand what was going on. It seemed so weird until I heard someone cry out "Princess! Oh princess Bubblegum darling! Where are you?!" I couldn't make out who was yelling that out (for I really was sleepy) and I finally saw a big, floating, human sized smurf. "Oh um, excuse me little….girl. I just wanna ask you, have you seen Princess Bubblegum? She ran away, and especially on our wedding day" he asked, sulking. "Hell, of course not. I don't even know where I am and you're asking me about your runaway bride? Well I can help you find her if you help me get some clarification!" I said, grumpy. I do easily get grumpy, especially EARLY in the morning. But it looked like the evening here. "Eeesh, don't be such an old man! He-he, old man. So you're not from around here you say? This might be interesting" he said while rubbing his chin. I was still waiting for a proper answer until he finally said "Oh yeah! Um, you're in the land of Ooo and I'm the Ice King! Handsomest bachelor in town!" he said while winking at me. I didn't really want to accept the fact that he was the handsomest gigantic smurf here though.

I heard someone running towards me from the back. I turned around and found a boy my age and a dog running on two feet. _'Now this is a sight for sore eyes, I guess…'_ I thought as the dog came closer and closer. "Ice King! Are you trying to flirt and kidnap girls again? You better not!" yelled the boy. "Of course not, Finn! I was just asking her to help me find Princess Bubblegum, ok-OOOF!" yelled the Ice King as the boy punched him in the face, which made me laugh uncontrollably, sadly. "Don't you DARE touch Princess Bubblegum ever again! GOT IT?!" the boy yelled. "Finn, can I say something to the Ice King now?" asked the dog, which surprised me even more. But before the dog could say anything, the Ice King floated up and went away. "Aww man! And I really wanted to say he was a perverted, stupid, ugly old man" "I heard that!" yelled the Ice King. "Well you got your wish come true" I said, accidentally.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. What are you? A chocolate, candy human or something? Are you dark chocolate? Or are you milk chocolate? Or white chocolate painted brown-" "SERIOUSLY!? Are you trying to be racist or something!?" I yelled, interrupting the boy and his chocolate thingy. I really get annoyed when people talk about my skin tone. Well what do you expect in Malaysia? The boy jumped back in shock. "Hey, don't mess with my buddy, alright? He was just asking, braidy head and-wait…. You don't really smell sweet… I meant 'candy' sweet, you smell like a….. HUMAN!" the dog yelled. By now questions were buzzing in my head, especially the question on how a dog can talk. Those two exchanged glances and turned back to me. "You've never seen a human before?" I asked. "It's not that we haven't seen one, I mean, even I'm a human too, but we thought that I was going to be the only one. At least now we have a new buddy!" said the boy in excitement. I felt weird at first, to be friends with someone I just met and who also called me a chocolate human. "I don't mind having some company, though. And I do need serious explanation" I said, smiling.

**Before all of this….**

_The morning of October 1, 2013_

There were final year tests around the corner and I don't even have a clue on what to do. Not that I really care, though. I really was feeling lonely that time, and the only people who talked to me like as if I existed were my friends Angel, Ann, Kris (male, obviously) and Shaam (male). Angel was the only one who talked to me like a real friend. We were close ever since seven though. Ann always hangs out with her Chinese group, so I seldom talk to her. Shaam isn't really a close friend but he's still nice, while I've known Kris from seven years old too. He was the smartest guy and all, but I don't really care. We were sort-of a close group since third grade but for some reason, we felt so far away this year, even though we were in the same class. Kris hanged out with Shaam most of the time, Angel with her friends and Ann with her group.

I was going to a totally different school from where they were going to. I was going to a girl school next year while they were going to a co-et school. I felt so poignant today. Actually every day, ever since I came back to school after the December holidays (one month holidays in Malaysia). It's like as if I finally knew that people thought of me as a weird, psycopath, girl who is so rare to find but no one is eager to find it. I was just lying down on the table, waiting for the teacher to come while havoc was being created in the class. "HEY DHAANYA! Look what I have in my hands?!" yelled the school bully (unfortunately our class) Rajen. He was an asshole ever since Grade 3. I looked up and found him holding my scissors and one of my bookmarks (which I made by myself). It was my favorite bookmark that I found at the school corridor, abandoned, and that bookmark kept me company for a long time.

Within a second, I knew what he was going to do. He was about to use the scissors to cut the bookmark. "Rajen! Give back my bookmark NOW! Or I'm gonna kill you!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. This made a sudden silence in the classroom. He still gave me that shit-smiley-face and started running towards the classroom exit. By this time I didn't care if I got scolded for leaving the class, I just wanted the bookmark back. I didn't really mind about the scissors too. The bookmark had a picture of a blonde man with a top-hat and a black vest and a yellow coat. I don't really know who he is, but he still made me feel like I had friends. I kept on chasing after him (sadly I was a terrible runner) until we got back in the class. I finally managed to grab him at the back, started to pull his collar until he started choking (I was violent that time), and I yelled at his ears "GIVE ME THE BOOKMARK!" for almost one minute and I accidentally let go of him, making land on my end. He looked pissed off, and cut my bookmark in pieces with the scissors he had and threw it all on the floor. Some boys came over (including Shaam and Kris) and started beating him up, like how they did it when we found out Rajen threw by schoolbag in the dustbin. I felt like as if my childhood friend got murdered right in front of my eyes. And who said I didn't keep my promise by not trying to kill him? I got on my feet and gave him a front and turning kick that I learnt in Tae Kwon Do. He yelped in pain and was ready to LITERALLY kill me with the scissors, but I didn't care.

He finally stopped fighting back and ran out of the classroom. I still felt like as if I had a big hole in my heart after the loss of the bookmark. I turned back and went towards my seat, when suddenly; the scissors came flying from behind me, like as if someone was so close to throwing the scissors straight through my head. I turned around with the thought _I'm still alive_ repeating it for a million times. I found Rajen, face red with anger. "You're lucky you lived, bitch!" he yelled, which made the boys beat him up again. Today wasn't much my cup of coffee, although I rarely drank coffee in the first place...

I went back home, did the usual thing:

-get a super long nap

-watch TV

-read my novel (even when I'm supposed to do my homework, but bad habits die hard and in the end get caught red-handed at school)

It was night-time already and I had a butt load of chores to do while my parents have a great time in the cinema until two in the morning (they're 'Die Hard' fans), so I had loads of time to use the laptop. When I've just changed into pajamas and my parents left, I rushed downstairs. My sisters were sleeping, so things were gonna be better. But before I could reach the bottom of the stairs, I saw a light from the hall. A light…..from my laptop! Yeah, my laptop's always in the hall. I haven't even managed to switch it on first. I was a 100% sure my sisters were in the room. I came down, and saw a skeleton-like person with horns like a ram. His eyes were giving me a chill on my spine. But what surprised me even more was that HE was using the laptop, which always went wacko. So why THIS laptop, of all wacko laptops? Within a second he turned his face towards me, looking right into my eyes, which made me feel so helplessly pale. _**We meet at last. After all these years of me trying to see your face, finally….. You look good, enough vitamin and protein for me….**_ He said. This made want to faint and puke and the same time. But there wasn't ENOUGH time to do it. Before I could even inhale, he dashed towards me, and then entered my whole body by going in my face. I had a feeling that death was near….

I was in darkness just falling, falling, falling and falling. I was actually waiting for that skeleton guy to eat me up, but he was nowhere to be seen. I looked around and saw a door, a normal, floating door which just bounces around me. "WAIT!" I yelled at it, which finally made it stop. Where was I? In Wonderland? When I opened the door, there was light suddenly shooting out from it. It blinded my eyes, and also made me feel sleepy all of a sudden. And I suddenly passed out…. __

**At present times…**

Finn and Jake were telling me about their adventures in the Land of Ooo, and I wished I was having adventures with them too. But what I've noticed is that I saw a robin following us wherever I went. I mean I saw him while I was with that Ice King and he followed me from there. When we entered the tree house, I was quite excited for this was my first time entering a treehouse. "So, Dhaanya…. You can sleep here, or even here, or maybe here…" he continued, pointing at all directions. Jake went over to a drawer and pulled out a foldable bed and laid it on the ground between their beds. "There you go! A nice place for you to sleep. Are you sure you're not an alien?" he asked for the umpteenth time. "No and I will never be one" I replied confidently. He gave a suspicious face at first, but after a few seconds, he looked like as if he'd forgotten all about it.

We all got into our beds and bid each other good night. I don't know why but I fell into a deep and comfortable sleep, anti-nightmare night. Maybe it was because of the dream catcher I saw hanging on the ceiling.

I was in the woods, battling a multi headed bear with a stick and with a few slashes and he was defeated. I was being praised by the dwarves whom I saved when suddenly; the same robin was sitting on a tree branch above me. He was mumbling something. "What?" I asked. "SAVEYOUANDYOURFRIENDSFROMXEHANORTGYAAAAHHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHDTFIYFYOKLBJCDTSRESRCHGUC SAWXRDCFGGVVB!" and he showed a raspberry at me.

I woke up early in the morning, finding Finn and Jake still in bed. I wished I could remember most of what happened in my dream, and that's one thing I hate about dreams; you forget the most important parts. But what I remembered was seeing that same stalking robin. I looked around the place and headed to the kitchen. I took two eggs and began frying them for breakfast. I then made a chicken ham sandwich for myself. The smell of the sandwich must have been the thing which woke them up, for the first thing they did was staring at the sandwich and finally asked me to make a sandwich for them. I continued making breakfast without hesitation for the three of us.

We left the treehouse and began on our trip to the 'candy kingdom'. I didn't really mind wearing my blue pajama pants and yellow shirt with a camera picture on it, eyes in one photo and so on, so on. We've encountered so many creatures that I think I've gotten used to seeing weird stuff, maybe. "Um…..Dhaanya, when we reach the 'Candy Kingdom', whatever you do, do not eat the people" I was confused at first, but when we reached the 'Candy Kingdom', I saw so many candy people that my mouth began to water. Luckily I controlled myself from going on a candy feast. We entered the palace and met Princess Bubblegum, the so-called 'runaway bride'.

"Hello Finn and Jake! And who is this? Are you a chocolate-" "No" I replied, quite annoyed. She took another look at me, and we waited for a few seconds until suddenly, she yelped "You're a human! Well I do know that Finn is a human and all, but ANOTHER ONE!" "Well that's why we're here princess, she says she doesn't belong here… she's from another world I guess" said Jake. By now the princess looked more worried. "Uh…um…COME WITH ME!" she yelled (for no reason) and grabbed my hand. Soon I and Princess Bubblegum were in front of a weird machine. "This here is a magic scanner. It checks whether that particular person has magic and also shows how powerful it is. I don't think you're an ordinary human, girl. There was a sudden lightning storm but after a few seconds, it disappeared. I knew you were a part of that storm when Jake said you were from another world," said Princess Bubblegum. By the time she finished talking, Finn and Jake finally arrived. I could tell they were running a whole awful lot with their panting. "Why the hell were you running like a speed jet PB!? Gosh, I'm all worn out" said Finn while he dropped on the floor. But PB (yeah, I got that from Finn) didn't stop to answer. She told me to sit in front of the machine and raced off to switch it on. She pressed buttons here and there while I was just sitting down, waiting for something weird to happen. Suddenly, the machine made a rumbling sound, causing the whole floor to shake. I looked at the screen and it said; MAGIC: DETECTED. I was a magical-fairy thingy!? Then it started showing the level of magic that I had and stuff. Suddenly, the machine made buzzing sounds and started repeating 'OVERLOAD! OVERLOAD!' tons of times. This, I knew, wasn't a good sign. The machine started heating up and before it could explode, PB quickly shut it off. Finn and Jake were speechless. PB looked terrified. "Well, are you gonna chase me out of here or something?" I asked, for I've seen in a movie (forgotten which one) that one guy chased out the other guy for he was too powerful or whatever. "No. why would we do that?" asked PB. I felt relieved.

Finn, Jake and I waved goodbye to PB. PB asked me whether I knew about my magic and whether I can use it before we left, but no was my answer. She warned me of people who would try to be looking for me, which reminded me of the skeleton-guy-thingy. "Is it okay if you follow us somewhere?" asked Finn. I smiled and nodded. I felt awkward at first (Don't know why), but then, I suddenly asked "Do you know a skeleton-looking guy with horns?" They looked blank at first, but Finn just replied "OH! The Liche… Yeah, we know him…" "Don't worry about that guy, girl. He turned into a weird looking baby and is no threat now" Jake cut in. That gave me a huge relief, but there was still something bugging me about it.

"Hey! We're here!" yelled Finn. Right in front of me was a cave. _What are we gonna do here?_ I thought. "Hey Marceline, we're here!" yelled Jake now. There was a house in the cave, at from the house, I saw a teenage girl floating her way out. "Oh, hey guys! And you actually brought a snack for me? So sweet of you!" she exclaimed as she came closer to me, ready to bite me, which made me realize she was a vampire. "EEEEPPP!" I yelled out of fright. "OHMYGOSHMARCELINENOOOO!" yelled Finn "Hahahahahahaha! You really thought I was gonna do that to one of my favorite guys' friend" Marceline asked while putting a hand around Finn. "Well, kind of" said Finn, while I still felt weirded out. "So, what's your name kid? You look the same age as Finn though. How old are you, actually?" Marceline asked. "Uh…um…Dhaanya….is my…name…and-" "Could you speed it up a little?" Marceline asked as I was still shaking from the joking-around -bite-which-is-surprisingly-not-funny moment. "And I'm 12 years old" I stated (finally without stammering). "So you are a year younger than Finn, huh? I'm Marceline, the Vampire Queen. Nice to meet you…..whatever your name is" said Marceline. She brought us into her house; we talked to one another, and then watched 'Heat Signal', which was Marceline's favorite movie. That movie also made Finn and Jake fall asleep. I surprisingly had a great time in the Land of Ooo. But that just HAD to change….

Finn and I were playing a new game on BMO while Jake was rooting for both me and Finn, which was funny, in a way. After a while, the phone started ringing. Jake ran after the phone and answered:

"Hello?"

"_Jake, it's me, Tree Trunks"_

"Oh, hi Tree Trunks! How are you? Are those pies alright?"

"_I'm afraid that both the pies and I are not alright. You see, me and Pig saw a baby in front of our door steps. Everything was going great for a few days until the baby got angry, and after that, the baby started changing and-OH MERCY NOOO! PLEASE DON'T EAT HIM, PLEASE!GYAAAHHHH-"_ *beep**beep*

Jake was terrified. "FINN! TREE TRUNKS AND HER PIES ARE IN TROUBLE!" yelled Jake. "What the duckling is going on, Jake?" Finn asked. "FINN I THINK THE LICHE IS BACK!" yelled Jake again. "I knew that bitch was still alive" I said, then covering my mouth for saying 'bitch' in front of Jake and Finn. I mean, Finn said 'duckling' instead of 'fuck'. But they didn't care, which was good. "HOLY MOSES WE GOTTA GO SAVE HER!" yelled Finn. "I'm coming with you guys, and that's final. Who knows, maybe by fighting I can get my powers to work" I said. Both of them were silent at first, but then Finn grabbed an extra sword and gave it to me "No one's stopping you" said Finn, which made me smile a little.

We ran non-stopped (which was a pain in the ass for me) until we finally reached Tree Trunks' house. It was a total mess. We saw the figure of the Liche inside the house. Without any hesitation (or a moment to say our last wishes), we ran in and saw black flames and black gooey stuff all over the place. The Liche looked directly at us, which made us freeze there for a moment. He pushed Finn and Jake far off to each side and stared into my eyes. Suddenly, I was engulfed in darkness. I felt weak, and I know it wasn't because of the running. I heard a voice which wasn't the voice from the Liche. _**Oh Dhaanya, you look beautiful today…..**_ He said. The Liche appeared, and he was HUGE. But he looked different, like as if being controlled. Something wasn't right…..again. The Liche looked right at me, with his creepy eyes. _**I am not the Liche….he was long gone, all the darkness ripped out of him. No wonder I can't do much except for eating people and hypnotizing them….**_ "What did you do to Tree Trunks!?" I yelled, but still shaking out of fear._** Oh, her? Well since the Liche wasn't strong enough I thought I could get more energy by eating her and the pig, but when I realized the Liche was not gonna get stronger, I stopped eating. Oh, boy! This body is soooooo heavy! I got to get out of it…..**_ And while I was fear struck, the Liche slowly tore into half and disappeared, and out came a man with dark skin and silver hair. Slowly, the darkness faded away.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked, still in a state of shock. "DHAANYA! Are you alright?" asked Finn, who ran along with Jake to help me out. _**"Hehehehehehe….GYAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm Xehanort, the greatest man of in the universe!"**_ yelled Xehanort, who went cliché towards the end of his sentence. But after he snapped his fingers, he became a shadow-like thing and headed towards the Candy Kingdom. "Oh, SHIT! We have to save PB NOW!" yelled Finn. We jumped on Jakes' back as he grew larger and off we went.

By the time we reached the Candy Kingdom, a storm was brewing, and like what PB said before, this wasn't any kind of storm. There was havoc in the Candy Kingdom. Everyone was either falling into holes of darkness or having their hearts ripped off by weird looking creatures. By the time we entered the castle, we met PB. "Guys, you're alright! I thought you were being attacked too!" yelled PB. "Princess, there's a guy named-" "Yes I know. Xehanort was supposed to be dead some time ago, but I don't know how he escaped his death!" "Yo, guys! Boy am I glad to see you!" yelled a familiar voice. I turned around and saw the Ice King right behind us. "Ice King! This is actually the first time I'm glad you're alright!" yelled PB. Suddenly, weird looking creatures popped up from the ground one by one. Those things surrounded us. We were trapped! The door burst open and Marceline came in. "Look, Bubblegum, I know you're experimenting stuff and all, just don't make YOUR things come in MY territory! Look they're all trying to kill me!" she yelled while fighting of those creatures. "Guys, look. I have a machine which can get us somewhere else, alright?! So we just got to get to the lab ASAP!" yelled PB. But while we were making our way to the lab (while fighting the 'things' that were attacking us along the way) I felt something grab me from behind. I was so scared; I didn't know what to do. Luckily, Finn saw that I was in trouble. "DHAANYA!" he yelled while trying to save me. But that person behind me shot something at Finn's shoulder, making a hole in it. "FINN!DHAANYA" yelled everyone except for Ice King, who just rushed to our aid. The moment after everyone came closer to us, I felt something oozing from the person who was holding me. "You guys get Finn and go, NOW!" I yelled at them, and they obeyed (Surprisingly). They entered the lab, but suddenly, the person holing me exploded, but not making me fly into pieces, but instead the gooey thing engulfed the whole castle, then soon the whole kingdom. I was drowning in it, I couldn't breathe, I couldn't cry…..

I opened my eyes. It was 1:30 in the morning. I still wondered how I slept in the room instead of being in the hall, where I was before. Tears were forming in my eyes. Even though I thought it was a dream, I still cried in my pillow, losing my friends who perished in darkness. I tried not to be loud, for if I wake up one of my sisters, they'd see me crying and make fun of me for one whole week…

**And yet again, VEEEEEERRRRRRYYYYYY SOOOORRRRYYYYY for not updating the story earlier. I'm still tight with homework, revision and there are exams which is just two weeks away. The robin was based on Robin Williams, who was my idol of fun (Rest in peace, Robin). The next story will also be updated late, so apologies. And I would like to say thank you to the 'guest' guy who reviewed. I hope you enjoy. And for those who didn't review, PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
